Wild Nights
by flame81
Summary: Companion piece to "Bittersweet"; Kouga finally let go of Kagome, only to be confronted by the dullness that daily life can be. No wonder he jumps in joy at the chance to get his revenge on Kagura, at least. KougaKagura


**Wild Nights by flame**

***

Rating: R, for violence and possible hentai later on

Pairing: Kouga/Kagura

Summary: companion piece to "Bittersweet"; Kouga finally let go of Kagome, only to be confronted by the dullness that daily life can be. No wonder he jumps in joy at the chance to get his revenge on Kagura, at least.

AN: The next chapter will have to wait until I have net access again, probably next month. And again many thanks for my betas Dee and levinali!

***

Wild nights! Wild nights!

Were I with thee,

Wild nights should be

Our luxury!

  


Futile the winds

To a heart in port-

Done with the compass,

Done with the chart.

  


Rowing in Eden!

Ah! The sea!

Might I but moor

Tonight in thee!

  


- Wild Nights by Emily Dickinson -

***

**Chapter One: "Enemy mine"**

When I run away from Kagome, my beloved, I felt my heart ache so much. For years she with her gentleness and power at the same time was the purpose of my life. My legs and my chest pulsed with pain when I ran as fast as possible, still too weak to take my whole speed after the battle against Naraku. I wanted to go back as eager as I was to get away from her. And I had to force my body to oblige every time I saw her smiling, sad face in my mind.

I don't know exactly when I realized I truly loved her. At first the whole purpose of stating my claim on her was her ability to sense the Shikon shards. I was, and still am, relatively young for a pack leader. I needed the shards to defend the border of my territory and I needed a strong mate to fight besides me. Kagome seemed to fit the description ideally besides her being human.

Though, it didn't take me long to realize her feelings for the dog turd. It isn't like I'm slow and oblivious towards what's going on around me. But the only chance I saw to regain her love was for me to stay close to her and offer her the things the hanyou would never give her, my love and devotion, out in the open. But she is, after all, a kindred and pure soul. It didn't matter to her to be loved back, not as much as staying faithful to the ones she loved. And although I know she liked me as her friend I realized finally that she would never love me the way mates are supposed to love each other.

We wolves are loyal mates, we mate for life and I never could press her to become mine if her heart was already taken. I'll just hope the mutt realizes soon what treasure he holds in his claws! And if he's going to hurt her I will rip him apart!

The rage flooded through me only fueling my already edged body and I sped up further more. Only another hour or two and I would reach the den. I hadn't lied when I told her I had responsibilities to take care of. The few pups left after Naraku's numerous attacks needed to be fed during the winter and there were even fewer hunters to regain food. My pack was in very bad shape. 

As I run through the forest, the sky begins to darken; however, this was not really a problem for my youkai senses. Suddenly I smelled something familiar and stopped immediately, surprised and not at least worried. It couldn't be! We had defeated Naraku only some days before! I had seen him dying! There was no way he would be alive after what Kagome had done to him. I turned towards the direction of the smell and sniffed slightly. Suddenly I caught a female note within the scent. This wasn't Naraku at all. 

"Wind-witch." I whispered and an evil grin spread across my lips. 

***

I slowed down gradually the closer I got towards the scent. I had to be careful so she would not smell or hear me until it was to late for her too make an escape. You can't imagine my surprise when I finally found her. Bathing in front of me in a hot, steamy spring in the middle of the night was my sworn enemy. The moon glistened on the spring's surface, magically enlightening her features. At this moment I felt so very very dumb for spying on her through the bushes like I was the lecherous monk, who traveled with Kagome. I needed a deep breath to restore my composure and when she turned in my direction I had to hold the air back in my lungs, fearing she would have heard me and pulled her large feather out. I couldn't risk passing this chance up to finally get my revenge and kill the witch. 

When I saw her clothes lying close to me on the ground a plan formed in my mind. Usually I am not the one for making battle plans and strategies. The monk and the demon hunter had made up the one to defeat Naraku in the last battle. Of course it had back fired when the incredible mass of demons had busied the hanyou to effectively to pull the big sword from him. I don't remember much after seeing Naraku kill the old woman but they told me later my Kagome saved the day. It didn't surprise me; she was always a marvelous warrior when it came defending her friends. She would have made a great alpha female for my pack. But enough of these thoughts. I needed to concentrate on Kagura right now; a slight error could be fatal.

I crouched on the floor and jumped up taut like those beans in spring. As fast as I could manage I ran towards her clothes and shredded them with one blow of my claws. For all I knew of Kagura she was far too prudish to give me much of a fight naked. 

When she spun around, probably hearing the tearing of her Kimono, her blood red eyes reminded me that, just perhaps, this wasn't the best of my plans. She stared at me a moment and I swore I could feel the growing rage of her aura. Her eyes slitted and when I saw her stand up, still uncovered till her hip but her fan in front of her chest. Damned I had forgotten about the thing. I gulped.

Then my mind started to remind me why I was here and why I wanted her death. Pictures of my fallen comrades passed my mind, their screams resounding in my ears. And worst of all were their dead bodies thrown on me by the merciless winds of the evil demoness in front of me.

A low, threatening growl escaped me and my muscles tensed in expectation of the fight that would start any moment.

"Finally witch!" I called her. "Your master is dead and you will follow him soon! I will get my revenge for what you have done to what was mine to care!" I yelled baring my fangs the canine way.

She rose an elegant eyebrow at my threat, but besides straightening her back slightly, she did not move an inch.

"Wolf boy... What makes you think you, of all people, will defeat me? I am free now and I will not let my freedom be stolen away by a lowly, bastardly bag of fleas like you." She answered calmly. 

You can imagine, that enraged me even more but when she lifted her fan, baring her whole body to my eyes I couldn't move a step towards her. She had raised her winds and they held me back effectively, pushing hard against my front side.

Yup, definitively a mistake to rip her clothes. It wasn't hindering her in the slightest, but made her more furious, more scary and I'm none easy to scare. For kami's sake, I had faced Naraku mere days before and won! Well, not alone, but who cares. I had an enemy to defeat! 

Tbc

  
  


  



End file.
